A resonant scanner employs a resonating mirror that deflects and directs a beam of light. A position of the resonating mirror is dynamic over time, and meaning that the mirror is designed to resonate (oscillate) over time in accordance with a particular oscillating frequency. Such resonating causes a direction of the beam of light to also oscillate and change over time.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.